nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Source:SLASH'EM 0.0.7E7F2/os2conf.h
Below is the full text to os2conf.h from the source code of SLASH'EM 0.0.7E7F2. To link to a particular line, write [[SLASH'EM 0.0.7E7F2/os2conf.h#line123]], for example. The latest source code for vanilla NetHack is at Source code. 1. /* SCCS Id: @(#)os2conf.h 3.4 1996/10/29 */ 2. /* Copyright © Stichting Mathematisch Centrum, Amsterdam, 1985. */ 3. /* Copyright © Timo Hakulinen, 1990, 1991, 1992, 1993, 1996. */ 4. /* NetHack may be freely redistributed. See license for details. */ 5. 6. #ifdef OS2 7. #ifndef OS2CONF_H 8. #define OS2CONF_H 9. 10. /* 11. * Compiler configuration. Compiler may be 12. * selected either here or in Makefile.os2. 13. */ 14. 15. /* #define OS2_MSC */ /* Microsoft C 5.1 and 6.0 */ 16. #define OS2_GCC /* GCC emx 0.8f */ 17. /* #define OS2_CSET2 */ /* IBM C Set/2 (courtesy Jeff Urlwin) */ 18. /* #define OS2_CSET2_VER_1 */ /* CSet/2 version selection */ 19. /* #define OS2_CSET2_VER_2 */ /* - " - */ 20. 21. /* 22. * System configuration. 23. */ 24. 25. #define OS2_USESYSHEADERS /* use compiler's own system headers */ 26. #define OS2_HPFS /* use OS/2 High Performance File System */ 27. 28. #if defined(OS2_GCC) || defined(OS2_CSET2) 29. # define OS2_32BITAPI /* enable for compilation in OS/2 2.0 */ 30. #endif 31. 32. /* 33. * Other configurable options. Generally no 34. * reason to touch the defaults, I think. 35. */ 36. 37. /* #define MFLOPPY */ /* floppy and ramdisk support */ 38. #define RANDOM /* Berkeley random(3) */ 39. #define SHELL /* shell escape */ 40. /* #define TERMLIB */ /* use termcap file */ 41. #define ANSI_DEFAULT /* allows NetHack to run without termcap file */ 42. #define TEXTCOLOR /* allow color */ 43. #define MAIL /* Allows for fake mail daemon to deliver mail */ 44. #define TIMED_DELAY /* enable the `timed_delay' run-time option */ 45. 46. #ifdef TEXTCOLOR 47. # define VIDEOSHADES 48. #endif 49. 50. /* 51. * The remaining code shouldn't need modification. 52. */ 53. #ifndef DLB 54. # define DLB /* Untested without dlb, comment out on your own risk! */ 55. #endif 56. 57. #ifdef MSDOS 58. # undef MSDOS /* MSC autodefines this but we don't want it */ 59. #endif 60. 61. #ifndef MICRO 62. # define MICRO /* must be defined to allow some inclusions */ 63. #endif 64. 65. #if !defined(TERMLIB) && !defined(ANSI_DEFAULT) 66. # define ANSI_DEFAULT /* have to have one or the other */ 67. #endif 68. 69. #define PATHLEN 260 /* maximum pathlength (HPFS) */ 70. #define FILENAMELEN 260 /* maximum filename length (HPFS) */ 71. #ifndef MICRO_H 72. #include "micro.h" /* necessary externs for os_name.c */ 73. #endif 74. 75. #ifndef SYSTEM_H 76. #include "system.h" 77. #endif 78. 79. #ifndef index 80. #define index strchr 81. #endif 82. #ifndef rindex 83. #define rindex strrchr 84. #endif 85. 86. #include 87. 88. /* the high quality random number routines */ 89. 90. #ifdef RANDOM 91. # define Rand() random() 92. #else 93. # define Rand() rand() 94. #endif 95. 96. /* file creation mask */ 97. 98. #include 99. #include 100. 101. #define FCMASK (S_IREAD | S_IWRITE) 102. 103. #include 104. 105. #ifdef __EMX__ 106. #include 107. #endif 108. 109. #ifndef REDO 110. # undef Getchar 111. # define Getchar nhgetch 112. #endif 113. 114. #ifdef TIMED_DELAY 115. #define msleep(k) _sleep2(k) 116. #endif 117. 118. void hangup(int i); 119. #endif /* OS2CONF_H */ 120. #endif /* OS2 */ os2conf.h